finnceline chapter 1 la desaparicion
by Ilovedavidguettamusic
Summary: Finn y Marceline se enamoran pero ninguno da el primer paso y muchos eventos desafortunados les suceden.
1. finn x marceline chapter 2 la des

**Holis como están se q no soy muy buena con las fanfics y sigo probando q tal soy para escribirlos y me gustaría q dieran alguna opinión y quizá tenga algunas faltas de ortografía a si q sorry y como mi mente es algo pervertida quizá tenga hentai jejejejejeje perdón es q yo soy una fan del finnceline bueno bye saludos y gracias por leer a y este cap será corto los demás serán mas largos.**

Hola a todos soy Finn el humano bueno el único de todo OOO bueno tengo 16 años tengo el cabello rubio y mis ojos son de color azul cielo, mi hermano es un perrito revoltoso q se llama Jake, mi ex novia me acosa y amenaza ella es la princesa flama me amenaza desde q termine con ella , y una de mis mejores amigas el Marceline es la hija de la persona mas importante en nocheosfera , le encanta ir de aventuras con migo y Jake pero desde ase tiempo siento algo por ella pero ahora q lo pienso la PF ya no es como antes pero ella me ayudo cuando estaba deprimido por la Princesa chiche ella fue mi primer amor pero nunca me quiso por ser joven hace una semana vino a mi casa llorando y pidiendo q fuera su novio pero Jake le se aventó y la agarro de las manos y de los pies y Jake le dijo q le advirtió q ya no se acercara a mi y Jake le grito muy enojado lárgate un monstro sin corazón y la soltó esta se reincorporo rápidamente r comenzó a correr y lo único q observe fue q la princesa corriendo llorando pero ya no me importa tanto eso hoy iré a ver a Marcy jejejejejejejeje me encanta estar con ella iremos a nocheosfera por q su padre le pidió un favor q fuera a otro lugar q por lo q entendí es un universo paralelo mmmm bueno algo así pues veremos q pasa .

Finn caminaba rumbo a la cueva de Marceline hasta q llego a la entrada de la puerta y observo q estaba todo quemado .

Finn:- mmmm q es esto dijo viendo un trozo de ropa rota de Marceline-(su mente comenzó a procesar todo) –rrrrrrrr-(ruño)-la PF es posible q allá tomado venganza por lo q sucedió pero no tengo tiempo para recordarlo por que tengo q rescatar a Marceline-(empezó a correr hacia la casa de la PF):/

El la casa de la PF

Marceline:- suéltame maldita loca yo no te e quitado nada-(dijo atada de pies i manos tirada en el suelo)

PF:-cállate perra estoy esperando q alguien venga recogerte (mientras la pateaba en el estomago)-de seguro el se va a divertir mucho con tigo –(se acerco a el oído de Marceline y le dijo con un tono burlón a la vez irritante)-me estoy vengado por todo lo q me as echo-.

De repente alguien entro y la puerta se abrió de golpe

¿?:- Ya vine por ella -(dijo un encapuchado )

PF:-bueno veo q llegaste antes jajajajajajajaja llévatela(la PF golpeo a Marceline en la cabeza y Marceline perdió el conocimiento.)

Con Marceline

Marceline:-aaaaaa q me paso-(observo que estaba atada a una pared de manos y pies observo a su alrededor vio q era una cabaña )-aaaaa tengo q soltarme-(se quejo y alguien salió de las sombras)

¿?:-no lo aras linda-(levaba una capucha pero su piel era gris y tenia pelo blanco)-es bueno volver a vernos marmar ¿no?-

Marceline:-aaaaaaaa no te conozco suéltame(le ordeno pero el encapuchado se acerco a ella y tomo de la cintura a Marceline)- suéltame cerdo –(este solo sonrió maliciosamente).

En la casa de la PF

Finn llego completamente asustado y desesperado (**NOTA:** Finn es inmune a el fuego por un hechizo q consiguió con una bruja a la cual le hico un favor ).

Finn:- PF en donde esta Marceline -(grito muy enojado ).

PF:-mi querido Finn no se de q me estas ablando –(contesto seductoramente )

Finn:-cállate vil serpiente –(y le puso su espada de sangre de demonio en el cuello).

PF:-aaaaaa yo no soy una serpiente- (dijo mientras le aplicaba una llave de lucha a Finn haciendo q soltara la espada ).

Finn:-mierda –(la PF recogió la espada y se la puso la espada en el cuello y luego lo soltó ).-mira Finn no quiero lastimarte pero me estas obligando a hacerlo yo solo quiero divertirme contigo un rato -.(digo otra vez seductoramente.)

Finn:- ya a que quieres llegar con esto pero no ,no are lo q creo q no es correcto (mientras se levantaba de el piso ).

PF:-seguro ni siquiera por salvar a Marceline? (le pregunto y puso una mano en su barbilla para q la mirara)-valla q as crecido (dijo y des pues lo beso e intento meter la lengua a la boca de Finn este no correspondió el beso y la empujo lejos de el cayendo ella a el suelo.)

Con Marceline en la caballa

(Marceline empezó a gemir por q el encapuchado a estaba besando y tocando su pierna)

En la mente de Marceline mierda tengo q soltarme de alguna manera soy la reina de lo vampiros no puedo dejar q me hagan esto y hare lo q sea para liberarme pero no he comido nada me siento algo débil pero no voy a mostrar debilidad ante el.

Con las pocas fuerzas q le quedaban intento romper las cadenas pero su fuerza no era suficiente la cadenas estaban protegidas con magia pero que mierda pensó Marceline no puedo cree q me valla a pasar esto.

**Quien va a salvar a Marceline ? Perdón por lo corto q es q no me dio tiempo de alargarlo mas quizá mañana suba el siguiente cap porfa comenten si les gusto y lo q les gusto y lo q no .**


	2. finn x marceline chapter 2 el recate

**Holis como están se q no soy muy buena con las fanfics y sigo probando q tal soy para escribirlos y me gustaría q dieran alguna opinión y quizá tenga algunas faltas de ortografía a si q sorry y como mi mente es algo pervertida quizá tenga hentai jejejejejeje perdón es q yo soy una fan del finnceline bueno bye saludos y gracias por leer a y este cap será corto los demás serán mas largos.**

Hola a todos soy Finn el humano bueno el único de todo OOO bueno tengo 16 años tengo el cabello rubio y mis ojos son de color azul cielo, mi hermano es un perrito revoltoso q se llama Jake, mi ex novia me acosa y amenaza ella es la princesa flama me amenaza desde q termine con ella , y una de mis mejores amigas el Marceline es la hija de la persona mas importante en nocheosfera , le encanta ir de aventuras con migo y Jake pero desde ase tiempo siento algo por ella pero ahora q lo pienso la PF ya no es como antes pero ella me ayudo cuando estaba deprimido por la Princesa chiche ella fue mi primer amor pero nunca me quiso por ser joven hace una semana vino a mi casa llorando y pidiendo q fuera su novio pero Jake le se aventó y la agarro de las manos y de los pies y Jake le dijo q le advirtió q ya no se acercara a mi y Jake le grito muy enojado lárgate un monstro sin corazón y la soltó esta se reincorporo rápidamente r comenzó a correr y lo único q observe fue q la princesa corriendo llorando pero ya no me importa tanto eso hoy iré a ver a Marcy jejejejejejejeje me encanta estar con ella iremos a nocheosfera por q su padre le pidió un favor q fuera a otro lugar q por lo q entendí es un universo paralelo mmmm bueno algo así pues veremos q pasa .

Finn caminaba rumbo a la cueva de Marceline hasta q llego a la entrada de la puerta y observo q estaba todo quemado .

Finn:- mmmm q es esto dijo viendo un trozo de ropa rota de Marceline-(su mente comenzó a procesar todo) –rrrrrrrr-(ruño)-la PF es posible q allá tomado venganza por lo q sucedió pero no tengo tiempo para recordarlo por que tengo q rescatar a Marceline-(empezó a correr hacia la casa de la PF):/

El la casa de la PF

Marceline:- suéltame maldita loca yo no te e quitado nada-(dijo atada de pies i manos tirada en el suelo)

PF:-cállate perra estoy esperando q alguien venga recogerte (mientras la pateaba en el estomago)-de seguro el se va a divertir mucho con tigo –(se acerco a el oído de Marceline y le dijo con un tono burlón a la vez irritante)-me estoy vengado por todo lo q me as echo-.

De repente alguien entro y la puerta se abrió de golpe

¿?:- Ya vine por ella -(dijo un encapuchado )

PF:-bueno veo q llegaste antes jajajajajajajaja llévatela(la PF golpeo a Marceline en la cabeza y Marceline perdió el conocimiento.)

Con Marceline

Marceline:-aaaaaa q me paso-(observo que estaba atada a una pared de manos y pies observo a su alrededor vio q era una cabaña )-aaaaa tengo q soltarme-(se quejo y alguien salió de las sombras)

¿?:-no lo aras linda-(levaba una capucha pero su piel era gris y tenia pelo blanco)-es bueno volver a vernos marmar ¿no?-

Marceline:-aaaaaaaa no te conozco suéltame(le ordeno pero el encapuchado se acerco a ella y tomo de la cintura a Marceline)- suéltame cerdo –(este solo sonrió maliciosamente).

En la casa de la PF

Finn llego completamente asustado y desesperado (**NOTA:** Finn es inmune a el fuego por un hechizo q consiguió con una bruja a la cual le hico un favor ).

Finn:- PF en donde esta Marceline -(grito muy enojado ).

PF:-mi querido Finn no se de q me estas ablando –(contesto seductoramente )

Finn:-cállate vil serpiente –(y le puso su espada de sangre de demonio en el cuello).

PF:-aaaaaa yo no soy una serpiente- (dijo mientras le aplicaba una llave de lucha a Finn haciendo q soltara la espada ).

Finn:-mierda –(la PF recogió la espada y se la puso la espada en el cuello y luego lo soltó ).-mira Finn no quiero lastimarte pero me estas obligando a hacerlo yo solo quiero divertirme contigo un rato -.(digo otra vez seductoramente.)

Finn:- ya a que quieres llegar con esto pero no ,no are lo q creo q no es correcto (mientras se levantaba de el piso ).

PF:-seguro ni siquiera por salvar a Marceline? (le pregunto y puso una mano en su barbilla para q la mirara)-valla q as crecido (dijo y des pues lo beso e intento meter la lengua a la boca de Finn este no correspondió el beso y la empujo lejos de el cayendo ella a el suelo.)

Con Marceline en la caballa

(Marceline empezó a gemir por q el encapuchado a estaba besando y tocando su pierna)

En la mente de Marceline mierda tengo q soltarme de alguna manera soy la reina de lo vampiros no puedo dejar q me hagan esto y hare lo q sea para liberarme pero no he comido nada me siento algo débil pero no voy a mostrar debilidad ante el.

Con las pocas fuerzas q le quedaban intento romper las cadenas pero su fuerza no era suficiente la cadenas estaban protegidas con magia pero que mierda pensó Marceline no puedo cree q me valla a pasar esto.

**Quien va a salvar a Marceline ? Perdón por lo corto q es q no me dio tiempo de alargarlo mas quizá mañana suba el siguiente cap porfa comenten si les gusto y lo q les gusto y lo q no .**


End file.
